


More Than This

by xy0009



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, lyric gifset, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy0009/pseuds/xy0009
Summary: A second is all Kara needs.Created for Supergirl Secret Santa.





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Motorcyclegrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motorcyclegrrl/gifts).

  
  
---  
  
> **_Another second of my life_**  
>  **_Not knowing if it’s true_**  
>  **_Make believe in nothing_**  
>  **_Is all I want of you_**  
>  **_Whisper me a secret_**  
>  **_Whisper me there is_**  
>  **_Always something other_**  
>  **_Something more than this_**  
>   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gif(t) for the wonderful Motorcyclegrrl. Happy Holidays my friend, hope you enjoy. :)  
> _________
> 
> Song: "More Than This"  
> Artist: The Cure
> 
> __________
> 
> On Tumblr [here](http://xy0009.tumblr.com/post/168922991863/another-second-of-my-life-not-knowing-if-its-true).


End file.
